Ai no Omocha
by Purin-chan
Summary: XZ YAOI. Just a short little fic I wrote on my spare time. Zelgadis realizes his feelings towards Xellos .
1. Default Chapter

_Ai no Omocha_

Purin-chan: ^_^ Yay! My first shot at yaoi! For those of you who don't know what that is, it's male x male relationships in anime. Xel/Zel is the bias of this fic :D! Read and review please!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Why are you following me?" Zelgadis snarled, glaring at the ever-cheerful faced mazoku standing in front of him. "Why can't you go annoy Lina to death instead of me? Gourry? Amelia?"_   
_Xellos smiled. "Demo Zelgadis-san, you're just so much more fun!" he exclaimed, chucking at the chimera's startled expression._   
_"How am I more fun?! I'm cold-hearted, close-minded, and I absolutely hate travelling with others. How is that fun?!"_   
_Xellos wagged his finger in front of Zelgadis. "You forget, boku wa moto _**_mazoku_**_ desu yo."_   
_Zelgadis sighed, placing his hand to his head. "Yes I did forget. Now would you please go away?"_   
_Xellos shook his head, smiling that grin of his. "I'm afraid I can't. You see, I've become infatuated with you, or your emotions at the least. So that means I'll be hovering around you for quite a while. Do you understand now?"_

Not only did he understand, his own feelings of hatred towards the mazoku were changing to something else Something Zelgadis himself did not wish to know.   
He was sitting in the char at the window while examining his sword. The blade was glimmering from the moon's light, though Zelgadis didn't seem to notice. His mind wasn't even thinking about the sword. He was only fiddling with it to give his fingers something to do.   
"He told me he liked me, yet instead of killing him" He sheathed his sword. "I'm finding myself"   
Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, he walked over and climbed into bed. "I am _not_ gay" He placed his sword against the headboard. "I am NOT gayor at least, I don't think I am"   
He laid his head down, frowning at how flat the pillows were. However, he became even more uncomfortable when he felt another person's weight in the bed. Turning around hesitantly to the person, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw a very familiar shade of hair   
"Kisama" Zelgadis scowled, reaching over and turning Xellos over to face him. "Get out of my bed."   
Xellos pretended to be hurt. "Demo Zelgadis-san I was cold and lonely out there so I decided to drop in and check up on you" he said.   
Narrowing his eyes, he kicked Xellos hard. "Baka mazoku. I don't care what your reason is, get out of my bed!" he said, attempting to shove Xellos away, though the push was very light.   
After taking a moment to recover from the minor injury, Xellos's smile returned. "Zelgadis-san, if you truly wanted me to leave then you would have been more forceful. I _know_ you are capable of doing much more damage to me"   
At this point, Zelgadis was much more than just pissed off, he was outright furious. Instead of hurting Xellos as had been asked, he took a pillow down with him to the wooden floor.   
Xellos peered over the edge of the bed curiously. "Ne Zelgadis-san, what are you doing down there? It's so much warmer up here in the bed"   
"URASAI! Baka mazoku" Zelgadis muttered, trying to move away from Xellos. His efforts were in vain, however, because Xellos teleported on top of him along with the blanket. Zelgadis twitched in anger, unbeknownst to Xellos, who had his arms wrapped around the chimera in a teddy-bear-like fashion.   
Before Zelgadis had the opportunity to react, Xellos said, "You know that it won't get any better. Your actions will only make me more of a nuisance to you." He moved closer to Zelgadis and nuzzled his face into his back. "Please let me stay, Zelgadis-san."   
Sighing in a disgusted manner, Zelgadis slowly accepted his defeat and shifted into a more comfortable position. "One funny move and you'll get a Ra Tilt in the ass, got it?"   
He tensed up, feeling Xellos chuckle into his back. "Wakatta, wakatta Zelgadis-san," he replied. "Oyasuminasai."

Alright, he was gay. Having come to terms with that, he now had to accept the fact that he indeed liked Xellos and that they were getting along together.   
Zelgadis was still awake, though Xellos had gone to sleep long ago and was still holding onto Zelgadis as if he were a stuffed teddy bear. Zelgadis found no reaction towards this, except for confusion when he found out that he had his fingers interlaced with Xellos's in a loving manner. He withdrew his hand quickly and blushed, feeling slightly guilty when Xellos whined.   
"Baka priest Why do I have to be your toy?" Zelgadis asked mentally. Sighing softly, he relaxed in Xellos's arms and after a while, fell asleep.

His eyes blinked open as he found himself laying down in the direction facing the window. He groaned and rolled over the other way, falling off the bed and landing on the wooden floor with the blankets tangled between his legs as a result.   
"That was a great way to start the morning" Zelgadis noted wryly, getting up and rubbing the place on his head that now had bent wires. He grabbed the sheets from his legs and threw them on the bed. His hand paused in the air as he wondered, "Where did Xellos go?"   
He looked around the room for any sign that the last night had not been a dream. Walking around a bit, he paused in front of the window and said aloud, "I know you're here."   
"What gave me away?" Xellos asked, appearing beside Zelgadis. He had a curious look on his face as he waited for an answer.   
Smiling deviously, Zelgadis replied, "Sore wa himitsu da!"   
Xellos gave him an "I am not amused" look before asking, "So what is your answer?"   
Zelgadis sighed. "My answer" Zelgadis leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. "Is yes."   
Xellos smiled. "Arigatou, Zelgadis-san."   
"Kisama" Zelgadis muttered, grabbing Xellos by the collar of his shirt. "If you plan on using me as your personal amusement toy" He paused mid-sentence, blushing furiously after realizing what he had said.   
Xellos chuckled lightly and released himself from Zelgadis's grip. He wrapped his arms around the blushing chimera, enveloping him in a tight hug. "I'll be seeing you tonight then, Zelgadis-san. Same place, same time."   
Zelgadis nodded obediently, his blush rendering him helpless.   
"Same bed too," Xellos added playfully, laughing silently to himself when he saw Zelgadis's face turn a dark red. He released him from the embrace, gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and vanished whispering, "Mata ne, boku no omocha."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Review please.

Anyone wanna join my fanfiction community? Go to http://communities.msn.com/FanfictionAuthors

Anyone have Slayers fanfiction they want posted on my site? Go to http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/puupuu and submit them to me!


	2. Japanese - English translations

Ah gomen gomen . I always forget to put a Japanese – English dictionary at the end of my fics…  
  
Mazoku – Monster….well it's what Xelloss is ^^;  
  
Demo – but  
  
Boku wa moto mazoku desu yo – I am a mazoku  
  
Kisama – You (in a VERY insulting way. Could mean "damn you" in some situations)  
  
Baka – Erhm…one of the words you most hear in anime… Think along the lines of idiot times 10000000…  
  
Urasai – Shut up (rather informal)  
  
Wakatta – I understand  
  
Oyasuminasai – Good night (formal)  
  
Sore wa himitsu da! – First of all, yes I do know that Xelloss uses "Sore wa himitsu desu." Zel used "da" instead of "desu" in one of the episodes. It means "That's a secret"  
  
Arigatou – Thank you  
  
Mata ne, boku no omocha – See you later, my toy.  
  
::cough cough:: And for the person who requested a lime or lemon, I'm working on another Zel/Xel fanfic that should end up rather limey. It doesn't relate to this one in any way, shape, or form though. 


End file.
